Atarashī jinsei
by Animegirl24-7
Summary: I just wanted to be believed in for a change. Then... I met the girl who changed it all. She made me feel whole again, warm. It's such a strange feeling...I never wanted it to end. OC in story.


Authors Note: Jack never became a guardian in this fanfic. Enjoy. By the way, Jack Frost is HOT! Song is 'Every time we say good bye' by Cole Porter.

* * *

Just to be believed in. That's all he wanted. Why was it so hard? He brought the snow and he brought winter. Everyone bundled up, everyone skating on the ice he makes but no one knows that he exists. So many years alone...It began to take a toll on his heart. It feels cold and barren that it reminds him of when the moon saved him. But what could he do to make this feeling go away?

But that's before he met HER.

It happened when he was flying past a lake, which he didn't pay any mind to. But he heard a voice, singing. Such a beautiful voice he couldn't help but float down to listen to it. He started to float down slowly, and sit on a rock staring at the girl. Her reddish brown locks came down to her waist. She was skating on the ice, her pink scarf wrapped around her neck. The brown pea coat she was wearing fitted her snuggly and gently hugged her curves. She was singing, her melodious voice carried in the air like it was hanging on fine threads, solemnly.

_Every time we say goodbye, I die a little._

_Every time we say goodbye, I wonder why a little._

Watching her glide along the ice as she sang, spinning around. He watched her every move with wonder. The soft waves of her hair, the graceful glides on the ice making her look like she belonged there. Listening to her sad song which rung through his heart. Why did this song feel like it was for me? Why would such a sad song be sung about him when no one believed in me?

_Why the Gods above me, who must be in the know._

_Think so little of me, they allow you to go_

The Gods above? Why would she be talking about the gods above? Does she mean the Man on the Moon? Why did they create me? What is my purpose? Why am I here? All that I was told was my name…

_There's no love song finer, but how strange the change from major to_

_minor,_

_Everytime we say goodbye._

* * *

She finally stopped, then looked at the sky. Her cheeks rosy from the cold air, her green eyes watching snowflakes fall as she whispered softly. "I'm going to miss you…spring is almost here…but I know you'll be back…" She loved the winter, the falling snow, ice-skating, and the cold. She loved the barren beauty of the forest around the lake; even though some thought it was scary. She caught a snowflake with her glove, looking at the delicate snowflake's design. "Magnificent job as always…" She said aloud as she spun around on the ice.

"Who are you talking to? Sometimes I don't get you guys…" He said softly as she watched her, starting to smile. Not his usual mischievous smile, but a true smile. Watching her so intently, her smile was so bright; Like the sun. But something snapped him out of his trace, the sound of cracking ice.

The ice started to crack under her feet as she was skating to get off. Her eyes wide in fear as tears came down. "Someone! Help!" She screamed out, hoping that someone who could be hiking heard her. Of course, nobody in town hiked in the winter. She slowly started to skate but the more she moved, the more it cracked. "I don't want to die…" She whispered as she started to cry. Her pain filled weeps filled the boys ears as he watched her.

* * *

Those cries….Why do they seem like something I know…?

* * *

He had to something quick, he had to save her. He stabbed his staff on the edge of the lake refreezing the ice under her feet. The cracks slowly disappearing as the ice became stronger. Her eyes widen as she heard the staff being stabbed onto the ice. She turned around and looked directly at him. The boy looks behind him, ice blue eyes scanning the forest to see what she was staring at. But when he couldn't find anything behind him, he looked back into her green eyes. "You…."

She walked towards him slowly, reaching a hand out towards him. " You seem so familiar…." She whispered softly to her white haired savior. His hair was even whiter then the snow on the ground. His eyes were an icy blue; a sharp color but they held sadness in them. Right when she was about to touch him, the wind carried him above her, which whipped cold air around her. That was when she knew who he was. The name came to her so easily, as if it wasn't even a thought.

"Jack Frost."

* * *

That's my name. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. That's about all it told me. But I found out why I was here because of her. If you want to know how I found out, you'll just have to listen to my story.

* * *

First chapter. Please review.


End file.
